


A Moment In The Life Of Kitayama Hiromi #2

by yeska_noka



Series: Roller Derby Verse [4]
Category: A.B.C.-Z, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: No plot at all, just another random moment in Hiromi's life. Really, really random.PG-13 for Senga sharing more than Kitayama wants to know.





	A Moment In The Life Of Kitayama Hiromi #2

"I wish I were a guy," Senga says, apropos of nothing. They're standing on an otherwise empty platform after practice, waiting for the train, and Kitayama has no idea what Senga is talking about.

"Why?" she asks, cautiously.

"Well, because then I could fall asleep inside Nika," Senga explains, and Kitayama freezes, not at all sure how to react to that.

"I... guess?" she says. "Although it's not really all that romantic," Kitayama continues when Senga says nothing further.

Senga glances at her. "Isn't it, though? To be able to be so closely connected to the person you love..." She trails off.

Kitayama's never really thought about it. "I suppose."

"Do you do that with Tottsu? I mean," Senga says quickly, "you don't have to answer that if you don't want to. It's kind of personal."

Kitayama blinks, caught off guard for a moment, but then smiles. Senga's kind of cute when she's flustered. "It's fine," Kitayama reassures. "Um. I _have_ , but. It's more like if we're both just really tired and it just sort of... happens? Honestly it ends up kind of gross." She grimaces at the thought.

"How about with other guys?" Senga presses. "Before Tottsu?"

"Shota's only the second person I've ever had sex with," Kitayama admits.

"What?!" Senga's eyes are huge. "Really?"

Kitayama wonders if she should feel offended. "Why are you so surprised?"

"But you've slept with Tottsu a lot?" Senga points out, and Kitayama chuckles, lets it slide that Senga doesn't answer.

"Well, yeah. We've been together for over five years." She was with Totsuka before she'd met Senga, actually, or well, before she'd been on a team with Senga.

"So are you guys gonna get married?" Senga wants to know.

"Dunno," Kitayama says casually, although it's a total lie. She has every intention of marrying Totsuka - he's asked, she's answered - they just haven't decided _when_. Sometime in the undefined future, but Kitayama keeps this a secret. A bigger secret is that she sometimes thinks of herself as Totsuka Hiromi in her head, but she won't even tell her boyfriend that, yet.

"You should," Senga states, sounding firm, and Kitayama wants to ask her why, but the question gets drowned out by the overhead speakers announcing the arrival of their train, and Kitayama doesn't repeat it.

The train isn't crowded, but there's certainly plenty of people, more than enough to stop any conversations along the lines of the one they'd been having. Kitayama lets Senga have the one available seat near them, shoves her bag on top of the rack and stands in front of her, comfortable in their silence. She's never really considered her teammates love lives before, or not the younger ones, anyway. She'll talk to Yokoo, sometimes, but Yokoo's situation is kind of similar to her own - she's been with Iida forever. She sort of talks to Fujigaya, too, although it's more that Fujigaya talks to her (and anyone else who will listen). Kitayama can't be bothered to keep track of her exploits, and disagrees with her taste entirely about eighty percent of the time, anyway.

But the younger ones... they've all got each other. Kitayama had been in and out of derby teams for a while, and had actually skated with Senga for a short while years ago when Senga was still tiny, but then Senga joined up with them for real, dragging Nikaido along with her, and Tamamori and Miyata with them. Most of them couldn't skate to save their asses, but everyone's got to start somewhere, and they'd needed new members. Fujigaya, despite her sometimes bitchy attitude, was actually a good teacher, too, and with Kitayama and Yokoo helping, they'd gotten the newbies shaped up pretty well.

Kitayama had just never paused to think about their relationships along the way. Looking back, she realizes that she doesn't actually know when Nikaido and Senga went from being best friends to being lovers. They'd always been so close that the difference hadn't been obvious until it was _obvious_ (there was a loud bang when Nikaido shoved Senga up against her locker that time, it was kind of hard to ignore). Tamamori says she's straight, and hell, she might be, mostly, although everyone knows she's got a thing for Miyata, even if she swears up and down that she doesn't. Kitayama figures it's only a matter of time before Miyata wins her over for real. The fact that they're all girls has never bothered Kitayama, but neither has she really wanted to contemplate their sex lives. She does now, though, if just for a moment, and the only conclusion she comes to is that Senga's being an idiot.

"You couldn't be any closer even if you were a guy," she tells her, a cryptic enough comment to slip by other passengers unnoticed, but Senga stares up at her, unable to ask for details. "Did Nika say something?"

"N-no," Senga answers, still staring. "But—" she cuts herself off for some reason.

"Nika loves you, and you love h... Nika," Kitayama says, aware of the people around them. "Anyone can see that. So trust me, you're fine. Most of the couples I've met aren't as well-matched as you two." She looks at Senga carefully. "Do you have a specific reason to be worrying?"

"No," Senga says, and Kitayama can see that it's the truth. "I guess I just... really love Nika a lot. It's scary sometimes, and then I start thinking about all these things..."

Kitayama chuckles to herself. She has no idea why she always ends up in these types of conversations, but at least Senga's issues are a lot easier to deal with than Fujigaya's.

"Kaoru?" She waits until she has Senga's full attention again. "Stop worrying."

She's relieved to see Senga's expression clear almost immediately. "Yeah," Senga laughs. "I'm just being stupid, I guess."

Kitayama was going to be nice and not say that part, but since Senga pointed it out, "Yup."

They fall back into silence and Kitayama pulls her phone from her purse, checking the weather first as a cover. "Ugh, rain tomorrow," she says aloud, and lets Senga think she's checking her email next. She fires off a message to Nikaido, instead.

_Tell Senga you love her more. She's an insecure idiot._

There are flowers in Senga's usual locker the next day, and although Kitayama doesn't peek at the accompanying message, she's pretty sure she knows what it says.

"Nika? What are these for?" Senga looks utterly delighted when she shows up and finds them.

Nikaido shrugs. "Do I need a reason?"

Senga glances over at Kitayama, slightly suspicious, but Kitayama looks right back, keeping her face carefully blank, and Senga turns back to her girlfriend.

"Thanks. They're really pretty."

"...not as pretty as you," Nikaido answers softly, but Kitayama totally hears it, and judging by Miyata's loud bark of laughter, so does she. Nikaido immediately looks mortified, but doesn't turn away. Kitayama shakes her head, grabs Tamamori's arm as she walks in.

"Tama-chan, come stretch with me?" She pulls Tamamori away with her, not needing to see any more sap to know that she's done her job well. Miyata looks betrayed as she catches Tamamori's bag tossed to her, Kitayama not allowing her time to put it down.

"Not even a good morning, Yuka?"

Tamamori sticks her tongue out at Miyata as Kitayama drags her from the locker room.

"Idiots," Kitayama murmurs. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Not me~" Fujigaya sings as she breezes past on the way in, late as usual.

Kitayama snorts, and fires her response at Fujigaya's back.

"YOU'RE THE QUEEN!"


End file.
